Ice age: Dilema
by keki07
Summary: Acaban de llegar a la isla y Diego no le ha dicho a Shira lo que siente. ¿Que pasaria si Buck volviera? ¿Y si apareciera un sable llamado Jude?¿Y si Melocoton,Louis,Sid, Crash y Eddie se metieran en un grave problema? Todo esta apunto de convertirse en un caos, ¿seran capazes de volverlo todo a la normalidad?(Todo lo normal que puede ser esa manada) Mal resumen, buena historia.
1. Llegada

**POV Diego**

Manny: Bien, cogeremos esta cueva.

Sid: Manny, ¿donde duermo yo?

Manny: Alli. (dice señalando a una roca casi fuera de la cueva)

Sid: Y la abuelita?

Manny: Contigo.

Sid: ¿¡Que!?

Abuelita: Yo no pienso dormir con este cabeza hueca. (Le da en la cabeza a Sid con su baston)

Manny: Pues... Dormiras en esa roca. (Dice señalando una roca no muy lejos de la de Sid)

Ellie: Morita nosotros dormiremos aqui. (dice señalando a un arbol que esta pegado a la cueva)

Manny: Diego y Shira dormiran ahi ya que ven mejor en la oscuridad. (Dice señalando al final de la cueva)

Morita: Papa , louis y yo vamos a ir con mis amigos a dar una vuelta.

Manny: Ni hablar!, acabamos de llegar, iras con tus tios.

Morita: Pero...

Manny: No hay peros que valgan.

Pone cara de enfadada y se marcha con Louis, Sid,la Abuelita,Crash y Eddie.

Ellie: Manny yo vamos a investigar esta parte de la isla. Vosotros id a investigar esa.

Shira: De acuerdo.

¡Seran! Me dejan solo con Shira, esto va a ser frustrante...

Shira: No se tu pero yo creo que investigar la isla no es quedarse ahi mirando hacia no se donde con cara de pasmarote.

Diego: Ya voy.

Empezamos a andar y todo se ve normal por la isla. Tengo que decirle a Shira que me gusta, pero..¿le gusto a ella? Me trata como un amigo...

Shira: Te veo algo preocupado, ¿te pasa algo?

Diego: No, para nada solo estaba pensando si abra mas depredadores en esta isla...

Shira: Oh, pobrecito, ¿tienes miedo que haya mas depredadores? (Dice burlandose)

Tenia que soltar eso, no podia decir "te quiero".

Diego: ¡Que va! Solo era por la seguridad de la manada...

Shira: ¿Como os conocisteis?

Diego: (Menos mal que ha cambiado de tema) Pues todo empezo con una cria humana, el lider de mi antigua manada queria venganza por que su manada habia matado a la mayoria de la nuestra, me dijo que consiguiera el bebe. Yo persegui a la madre con el bebe pero salto en la catarata. Entonces encontre al bebe con Manny y Sid, asi empezo la aventura.

Le conte todo lo que paso luego, tambien el deshielo y el mundo de los dinosaurios.

Shira: ¿Enserio? ¿Un mundo de dinosaurios bajo nuestros pies?

Diego: Ya se, parece una locura pero es cierto, creeme he visto muchas cosas dificiles de creer.

Shira: ¡Vaya menuda vida! Eres un heroe, no tenia ni idea.

Diego: (Intente no sonrojarme)Gracias pero tampoco es para tanto.

Shira: Pero aun eres un poco blando.

Diego: No lo soy... Gatita.

Se abalanza encima mia.

Shira: Te dije que no me llamaras asi, blandengue.

Diego: Es una venganza por llamarme blando.

La levanto y me pongo encima de ella.

Diego: Gatita.

Nos quedamos mirandonos durante un rato, me quede perdido en sus ojos, su cara, en todo. Es tan hermosa.

Shira: Mmm... ¿Seguimos?

Diego: (Vuelvo en mi) Si, claro...

Dije mientras me levantaba y seguiamos andando. Esta empezando a oscurecer, asi que volvimos a la cueva.

Derepente vemos un hueco en el suelo delante nuestra y algo sale disparado de dentro y cae en el suelo.

-Oye, eso ha sido juego sucio Rudy, no pienso a volver a jugar contigo al lanza comadreja.

Diego: ¿Buck?

Buck: Guou, ¿Que hay de nuevo tigre?

Diego: Ya pensaba que estabas muerto despues de la division de los continentes.

Buck: Que va, estoy sano y salvo. ¿Y los demas?

Diego:Estan explorando la isla, acabamos de llegar.

Buck: Ya... (Mira a Shira) Vaya que sexy, oye ¿tienes pareja bonita?

Shira se queda mirandolo.

Shira: (me susurra)Diego, ¿de que conoces a esta comadreja loca?

Diego: Es Buck, nos ayudo en el mundo de los dinosaurios. Buck, esta es Shira, Shira este es Buck.

Buck: Ah ya veo. (me susurra)Esta cogida, ¿no?

Diego: NO!

Buck: Entonces, ¿es pa mi?

Diego: NO!

Buck: Que egoista eres.

Diego: Buck, ¿por que no vienes a ver al resto de la manada?

Buck: Estare encantado.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia la cueva.

* * *

**POV Morita**

Sid: Creo que deberiamos salir de aqui. Esta cueva es muy profunda, oscura y tenebrosa. Tres cosas que ¡no me gustan nada!

Morita: Tranquilo tito, no puede pasar nada.

Louis: Yo no estoy tan seguro...

Crash y Eddie: Fiestuqui en la cueva!

Empiezan a correr.

Morita: Oye no debemos separarnos, me cuesta creer que ellos sean mis tios...

Crash: Chicos.

Eddie: Hemos encontrado algo.

Nos acercamos y vemos una caja. Donde pone en la tapa:

Si abres esta caja veras el rostro de la muerte.

Sid:Uy que mal rollo, mejo me voy.

Empieza a alejarse pero le agarro.

Morita: Mejor no habrais la... demasiado tarde.

Acababan de abrir la caja.

Crash: ¡Pero que timo!

Eddie: No hay nada, y yo que queria ver el rostro de la muerte. Tal vez es una chica sexy como Shira...

Crash y Eddie: No vale se la a cogido Diego...

Me quedo mirandolos perpleja.

Morita: Bueno, mejor que no hubiera nada...

Oimos unos susurros tenebrosos que vienen detras nuestra, nos giramos.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH.

* * *

**POV Diego**

Llegamos a la cueva donde estan Manny y Ellie.

Diego: Adivinad a quien traigo.

Buck: ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo?

Manny y Ellie: Buck!?

Ellie: Que alegria veros de nuevo.

Manny: ¿Que te trae por aqui?

Buck: Na, sali disparado de un agujero y aqui estoy. ¿Y los demas? Tengo ganas de ver al bebe, que ya no sera un bebe...

Manny: ¿Donde esta morita y los demas? Ya deverian haber regresado?

Ellie: Tranquilizate Manny seguro que estan bien.

* * *

**POV Morita**

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Abuelita: Santa vieja! Que cosa mas asquerosa!

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Dentro de poco va a empezar el instituto y no podre hacer los capitulos tan rapido. Uno o dos capitulo mas podre hacerlos rapido pero los demas ire mu lenta. Ya empieza el insti... :´(**

**COMENTAD!**


	2. Pancho!

**POV Morita**

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Morita: AAAAHHH... Un momento, eso no es un monstruo. Es, ¿una cria humana?

Abuelita: Cosa tan asquerosa!

Louis: Es verdad.

Crash: No puedo entender como habeis montado tanto follon por esa tonteria...

Le miramos enfadado.

Todos: Tu tambien as gritado.

Sid: Ay, una cria humana... Que recuerdos cuando eramos solo Manny, Diego y yo... Aunque claro, Diego queria devorarme y Manny queria desacerse de mi...

Eddie: ¿Que hacemos con el?

Morita: No lo podemos dejar aqui, se moriria.

Crash: Es un humano.

Morita: Y que... Es solo un bebe.

Sid: Si! Quedemonosloo!

Louis: Creo que eso lo decide tu padre morita.

Morita: Pues vamos a llevarselo.

Lo pongo encima mia y caminamos hacia nuestra cueva.

* * *

**POV Diego**

Manny: ¡Ya esta bien! Cuando llegue va a estar castigada.

Ellie: Manny!

Manny: ¿Que?

Ellie: No llega tarde, ademas esta con Sid,Louis,Crash y Eddie.

Manny: Ya pero...

Vemos como aparecen con un bebe humano.

Manny: ¿De donde habeis sacado ese bebe?

Morita: Nos lo hemos encontrado en una cueva solo.

Sid:¿Podemos quedarnolo? Porfi,Porfi,Porfi,Porfi,Porfi...

Manny: ¡Calla! Vale nos lo quedamos...

Morita y Sid: Yuju!

Buck: Ni un hola?

Sid: Buck! ¿Que haces aqui?

Crash y Eddie: (Van corriendo hacia Buck y les abrazan) Cuanto te hechabamos de menos.

Buck: Si, yo tambien a vosotros.

Diego: Me e encontrado a Buck y le he dicho que venga.

Buck: Anda y tu tienes que ser Morita. Vaya! Si que has crecido.

Morita: Si, no me acuerdo mucho de ti pero mis padres me hablaron mucho.

Ellie: Bueno, el bebe puede que tenga familia y lo esten buscando...

Manny: Tiene razon, deberiamos devolverlo.

Morita y Sid: Jo... :(

Shira: Si hay una cria humana... ¿No estara cerca su manada?

Sid: Es verdad! Vamos a morir!

Manny: Tranquilos si esta solo significa que su manada no estara cerca, si no ya le hubieran encontrado, estamos a salvo.

Sid: Uf! Menos mal...

Diego: Oh no, no quiero otra aventura de devlover a una cria humana a su manada, yo paso, conmigo no conteis.

Sid: Oh, vamos Diego, si nos lo pasamos genial recorriendo todo el caminito nevado...

Diego: Dejame que lo piense... NO!

Sid: Bien, pues lo haremos Manny y yo. Y a esta bolita la llamare... (Se queda oensando) Pancho!

Shira: ¿Enserio?

Sid: Si, porque ha perdido a su manada y esta asi de pancho, jeje.

* * *

**POV Jude**

-Tienes razon, esa sable es muy bella... Traela.

Jude: Si...

* * *

**POV Shira**

Ellie: Mirad, Manny y Sid se van a devolver la cria, no tardaran mucho.

Manny: ¿Y si os pasa algo? Sin mi no podriais hacer nada!

Diego: Perdona!?

Manny:Bueno eeemmm... Tu ayudarias.

Ellie: Manny,estaremos bien, ¡Vete!

Manny: Voy, Sid vamos...

Sid: Voy...

Manny coge a "Pancho" y se van.

Shira: Yo voy a correr.

Empece a correr y cuando llegue a la mitad de la isla me parecio que alguien me seguia.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, COMENTAD!**


	3. Jude y Jake

**POV Shira**

Se oye un ruido a mi alrededor.

Shira: ¿Diego?¿Eres tu? Si es una broma no hace gracia.

Se oye otra vez el ruido y me pongo en posicion para atacar, pero a mi izquierda algo me salta encima y me inmoviliza.

Shira: Pero quien..

Me giro y veo a un sable, pelo naranja casi rojo y ojos azul marino.

-Lo siento pense que me ivas a hacer daño o algo.

Shira: Has sido tu el que a saltado encima mia sin avisar.

-Uy,si, perdon. (Dice mientras se levanta)

Me incorporo y se queda mirandome como si fuera un delicioso helado de chocolate.

Shira: ¿Y tu que miras?

-Emm... Nada.

Shira: Mas te vale...(Dije muy bajo)

-Aun no me he presentado, me llamo Jude, ¿Y tu eres?

Shira: Shira... Un momento, ¿hay mas sables en la isla?

Jude: No...

Shira: Estas solo?

Jude: Si...

Shira:¿Por que?

Jude: Es una larga historia y prefiero no contarla...

-Jude! Estas bien?

Jude: Si tranquilo.

Aparece un sable muy guapo de mas o menos 12 años.

Shira: Amm... ¿Y el es?

Jude: Jake, la razon por la que me echaron...

Jake: Guau... Me llamo Jake preciosa y ¿tu eres?

Shira: Demasiado mayor para ti.

Jake: En el amor no importa la edad.

Shira: Pues entonces no salgo con chicos que no tienen tableta.

Jake: Oye tengo tableta.

Shira: Si, de onzas de mantequilla...

Jude: Jajaja.

Jake: Bueno, pues esperare hasta los 18 y mientras conseguire mas tableta...

Jude: Anda dejala.

Derepente algo salta encima de Jude, ¡Es Diego!

Shira: Tranquilo Diego, no es un enemigo.(digo mientras los separo)

Diego: ¿Quienes son?

Shira: Este es Jude y el enano es Jake. No tienen manada.

Aparece el resto de la manada.

Shira: ¿Que haceis aqui?

Ellie: Estabamos preocupados por ti asi que fuimos a buscarte.

Buck: luego Diego dijo que olia a otros sables y se adelanto para buscarte.

Shira: Ah, vaya... Gracias, no sabia que os preocuparia.

Morita: Oye he oido que no tienen manada. ¿Por que no se unen a la nuestra?

Diego: ¿¡Que!? Digo... Que a Manny no sabemos si le gustara.

Abuelita: Como si ese gordinflas tuviera total mando en esta manada.

Ellie: Seguro que a Manny no le importa.

Crash y Eddie: Mas sables para gastar bromas (chocan las manos) ¡Bien!

Ellie: Bueno que dices os quereis unir a esta manada.

Jude: Vaya, parece una manada... extraña... ¡Genial! Gracias.

Morita: De nada.

Diego: ¡Uf!

Ellie: Venga, vamos a la cueva.

Diego: Olle, yo tengo que cazar, Shira, ¿Te vienes conmigo?

Ellie: ¡Diego! Los animales de esta isla son nuestros amigos.

Diego: Tranquila, en la parte de atras no conocemos a nadie.

Ellie: De acuerdo.

Diego: Bueno vamos.

Morita: Tambien van Jude y Jake, ¿no?

Shira: Pues claro, venid.

Se acercan a nosotros.

Jude: La verdad de es que Jake no sabe cazar, aun no he empezado a enseñarle.

Jake: Quieres dejar de dejarme en evidencia delante de la tia buena?

Shira: No hay problema, tu y Diego vais a cazar algo para los cuatro y yo empiezo a enseñarle a cazar a Jake.

Jake: Toma!

Jude: Vale.

Me alejo con Jake.

**POV Diego**

Veo como se aleja, ¡Jo! Yo queria cazar con ella... Y Jude me da muy mala espina...

Diego: Adios.

Nos dirigimos hacia la direccion contraria, mas tarde Jude se interpone en mi camino.

Jude: Mira naranjita, apartate de Shira y de mi camino si no quieres acabar herido. (Dijo amenazante)

Toda la amabilidad que tenia en la cara se habia desvanecido y sus musculos se tensaron demostrando que no es tan devil como pensaba.

Diego: ¿Que quieres? O mejor dicho, ¿Para que la quieres?

Jude. Eso no es asunto tuyo, solo te digo que te alejes de ella. Estoy siendo bueno, te estoy dando una oportunidad, no la desaprobeches.

Diego: Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para matarte.

Lo habria hecho desde el principio si no fuera por que Ellie noto la cara que le ponia desde el principio, habria pensado que lo hubiera hecho por que el estaba mirando a Shira.

Jude: ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, dentro de poco intentare hacer el siguiente capitulo. COMENTAD!**

**(Comentad que me anima a hacer mas capitulos ;) )**


	4. ¿Quien dice que estoy solo?

**POV Diego**

Jude: ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Diego: A que esperas?

Ibamos a atacar cuando aparecen Shira y Jake.

Shira: A resultado mas fácil de lo que creía, el chico ya sabe lo básico... ¿Qué estais haciendo?

Nos ponemos normal.

Jude: Nada...

Shira: Habeis cazado algo?

Los dos a la vez: No...

Shira: Hombres... Espero que tu no seas como el. (Le dice a Jake)

Jake: Tranqui bombon, Yo voy a ser un machote.

Shira: Jajaja, que cosas dice. Bueno ya que vosotros dos no habéis cazado nada por que no lo intentamos los tres?

Diego: Claro.

Jude y yo perseguimos a una gazela y Shira se adelanta para taparle el paso. Asi conseguimos la cena.

Jake: Algun dia yo sere quien este cazando a tu lado preciosa. (Le dice a Shira)

Shira: Ni en tus sueños.

Diego: Bueno, volvamos a la manada.

Jude: Adelantaos vosotros, Diego y yo tenemos que hablar. (Dice con esa cara de no haber cometido un crimen en su vida)

Shira: Vale.

Shira y Jake se alejan y es entonces cuando cambia esa cara a "ten cuidado conmigo si quieres seguir vivo".

Jude: No te voy a matar , pero como te metas en mi camino no me vas a dejar mas remedio.

Diego: Acaso crees que tengo miedo de ti?

* * *

**POV Shira**

Shira: Esto es muy raro. Deberian haber llegado ya.

Ellie: ¿Que?

Shira: Diego y Jude deberían haber llegado ya.

Ellie: Son dos dientes de sable, no te preocupes.

Morita: Tita Shira...

Shira: ¿Tita?

Morita: Claro, Diego es mi tio.

Shira: ¿Y?

Morita: Pues entonces tu eres mi tia.

Shira: Un momento, yo no estoy saliendo con Diego.

Morita: Ah no?

Ellie: Aun no...

Shira: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ellie: Nada... XD

Jake: Perdona, pero ella tiene que estar soltera hasta que cumpla los dieciocho.

Shira: ¡Jake!

Morita: jajaja, pero que adorable.

Shira: Si adorable, y un incrédulo. No voy a salir contigo. (Le digo a Jake)

Jake: Eso ya lo veremos con el tiempo, seguro que no te podras resistir a esto. (Dice señalándose y sonriendo)

* * *

**POV Diego**

Jude: No se si lo tienes, pero si deberías.

Diego: Somos una manada entera Jude, ¿Qué puedes hacernos?

Jude: ¿Quién ha dicho que estoy solo?

* * *

**Ya lo se, muy corto, pero he estado pensando en otra historia humanizada de ice age. Creo que voy a poner el primer capitulo, porfavor, lean y comenten! **

**:)**


	5. Estas celoso!

**POV Diego**

Diego: Claro que estas solo.

Jude: Mira Diego, ellos no te haran nada si me das lo quiero.

Diego: ¿Que?

Jude: A Shira.

Diego: Una mierda.

Jude: Ya cambiaras de opinión... ¿Por que no le has dicho nada de mi a la manada?

Diego: Eres demasiado "bueno", ¿crees que me creerian?

Jude: Tienes razon.

* * *

**POV Shira**

Sid: Todo el mundo quiere ir al cielo, pero nadie quiere morir.

Buck: Po si amigo, estas en lo cierto.

Ellie: ¿De que hablais?

Crash: Es un juego.

Eddie: Venga Crash sigue.

Crash: Todo el mundo merece tener su propia opinión. Es solo que la tuya es estúpida.

Eddie: Hay tres clases de argumentos: el tuyo, el mío y el correcto.

Buck: Tengo mis propias opiniones – firmes opiniones – pero no siempre estoy de acuerdo con ellas.

Sid: El trabajo duro nunca mató a nadie, pero ¿por qué correr el riesgo?

Jake: ¿Siempre estan asi?

Shira: Ni idea, yo tambien soy nueva en esto.

Ellie: La verdad es que este juego si que es nuevo.

Morita: Un momento... ¡Sid! Deberias estar con mi padre!

Sid: Ya hemos vuelto encontramos la manada de Pancho...LO ECHARE DE MENOS! Manny deberia estar por aqui.

Ellie: Ha ido a buscar frutas.

Morita: Ah...

Aparecen Jude y Diego.

Ellie: ¿De que hablabais?

Diego: Nada... Oye Shira, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Shira: Claro.

Jake: Ey, si va Shira yo tambien.

Shira: Adios Jake.

Jake: ¡Jo!

Diego y yo nos alejamos.

Shira: Bueno, ¿que quieres decirme?

Diego: Shira, no te parece que Jude trama algo malo?

Shira: ¿Que? No, a mi me parece que es un encanto.

Diego: Por eso, desde cuando un sable es asi?

Shira: No se, ¿que me dices de ti?

Diego: ¡Te digo que no soy blando!

Shira: Claro...

Diego: Bueno, no te parece sospechoso?

**POV Diego**

No voy a decirle lo que me ha dicho a mi por que no me creera.

Shira: No... Un momento...

¡Se da cuenta!

Shira: Tu lo que estas es celoso.

Diego: ¿¡Que!?

Shira: Lo que digo.

Diego: ¿Por que iva a estar celoso?

Shira: Como si no lo supieras...

Ay, ¡sabe que me gusta! ¿Que hago?

Shira: Tienes miedo de que nuestra amistad se empeore por el.

¡Que?

Shira: Tranquilo, me hiciste pensar en lo que es una manada y si no fuera por ti estaria aun en ese barco. Nunca podre terminar de agradecertelo.

Diego: Bueno, si no fuera por ti, nosotros estariamos muertos.

Shira: En cierto modo nos hemos ayudado mutuamente.

Diego: Si...

Shira: ¿Querias decirme algo mas?

Diego:No...

Oh que tonto soy, ¡diselo!

Diego: Bueno...

Se gira y me mira con esos ojos tan hermosos.

Shira: ¿Si?

Diego: No nada...

Shira: Vale, vamos a volver.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. COMENTAD!**

**En el proximo capitulo se hablara de cuando paso lo de las sirenas y tambien un viejo enemigo aparecera. ¿Que haran? :o**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento mucho dejar esta historia parada, pero estoy escribiendo: Excursión en Sierra Nevada (ice age).**

**Cuando la termine (que creo que tardare) seguire con esta. Por favor vayan a ver esa historia, lean y comented y si teneis alguna idea para seguir esta historia mandadme un mensaje privado. Gracias por leer esta historia!**


	7. La verdad?

**Hola! Se que dije que dejaría esto parado pero he decidido que dejare parada la otra historia... Siento no haber actualizado nada durante tanto timpo pero es que ha empezado el instituto y he estado liada... :( **

**Bueno, ESPERO Q LES GUSTEEE!**

* * *

**POV Jude**

Veo como Diego vuelve con Shira... Diego... Si no se hubiera metido en el juego no tendría que avisar a Soto. Pero el a querido meterse asi que es problema suyo.

Sid: Diego... De que habeis hablado? (Dice con un sonrisa tonta en la cara)

Diego: De nada que te interesa cabeza hueca.

Me acerco a Shira.

Jude: Shira... Me preguntaba si podias venir conmigo, es que quiero enseñarte una cosa...

Diego: De eso nada! (Dice interrumpiendome)

Ellie: Diego! No seas asi!

Shira:(Mira a Diego) Diego estas empezando a ser pesado, (Vuelve la mirada a mi) Claro que voy.

Jude: (Le sonrio) Ven, sigueme.

Empiezo a caminar y ella me sigue.

**POV Diego**

Le odiooo! A saber lo que tiene planeado... Tengo que decirle a los demas lo que me dijo... Pero, ¿me creeran?

Claro que no! Seguro que piensan que estoy celoso...

Sid: (Me da un codazo) Ay Diego, te estan robando la novia, aunque claro ella es preciosa y tu si no te pones las pilas y le dices lo que sientes habra muchos mas pretendientes... No crees?

Diego: No me gusta!

Sid: Pero por que te cuesta tanto admitirlo!? Mira yo admito que es atractiva, pero claro ella es un sable.

Abuelita: Olle! (Me da un golpe en la cabeza con su baston)

Diego: Ay!

Abuelita: Sabes que eres un cobarde!?

Diego: Que!? Por que!? Soy un dientes de sable no tengo miedo a nada.

Abuelita: Que no tienes miedo a nada!? JA! Tienes miedo de tus sentimientos y ese es el peor temor que alguien puede tener.

Me cuesta admitirlo pero esta vieja loca tiene razon... Tengo... miedo.

Sid: De que has hablado con Shira?

Diego: ...

Aparece Ellie con Manny.

Manny: Diego, que te pasa?

Sid: Pues (no le da tiempo a decir nada poque le tapo la boca)

Diego: No me pasa nada, y ahora nos vamos a ir Sid, Crash, Eddie y yo. (Coge a Crash y Eddie y los monta encima suya, le hace un gesto a Sid para que le siga) Adios.

Manny y Ellie se miran extrañados.

Cuando estamos alejados paramos.

Sid: A que a venido eso?

Diego: Escuchad, Crash y Eddie buscad a Shira y vigiladla a distancia, pero ella no puede saberlo. Luego contadme todo lo que habeis visto y escuchado, y si ocurre algo venid a buscarme rapidamente.

Crash y Eddie: (Hacen un gesto militar) A la orden!

Veo como se alejan.

Diego: Sid tengo que decirte una cosa.

Sid: Que te gusta Shira mas de lo que me esperaba y que estas tan obsesionado que envias a Crash y Eddie para vigilarla? Sabes? Te estas empezando a parecer a Manny.

Diego: No! Tenemos que hablar de Jude, escucha planea algo malo, lo se, es mas, ¡Me lo ha dicho el! Me dijo que quería a Shira y que me quitara de su camino, tambien dijo que no estaba solo!

Sid: Te quiero mucho Diego, pero no podias haber elegido peor momento para perder la cabeza.

Diego: No estoy loco! Te digo la verdad.

Sid: Oye entiendo que te guste Shira, yo tengo que admitir que es guapa, pero te estas pasando.

Diego: Sid, me estas cuestionando!? (Digo amenazadoramente)

Sid: (Traga saliva) No... Jejeje, yo solo decia que... bueno, vamos a decir que todo esto es "verdad" ¿Que hacemos?

Diego: Pues... No se, Ellie seguro que no me cree por que pensara que estoy celoso y Manny dara la razón a Ellie.

Sid: Y no es posible que estes celoso y te estas inventando todo esto?

Diego: (Ya enojado) Sid!

* * *

**POV Jude**

Jude: Esto es.

Shira se queda con la boca abierta al enseñarle una preciosa cascada de agua cristalina rodeada de preciosas plantas.

Shira: Vaya es, precioso.

Pero mas preciosa eres tu... He estado apunto de decirselo, esto no estaba dentro del plan... Creo que me he... enamorado? No! Imposible. Bueno... Tal vez. Tengo que admitir que es muy guapa, tiene unos ojos en los que uno se puede perder toda la vida mirandolos y tiene un cuerpo increible...

Shira: Em, Jude... Te pasa algo?

Jude: Que? Ah, no...

Me sonrie. No puedo! No puedo llevarsela a Soto... El quiere... No quiero ni pensarlo! El quiere tenerla de entretenimiento, un juquete, tambien que sea la madre de sus cachorros... No puedo hacerle eso! Pero si le digo todo ahora me odiara, tengo que buscar la manera de salvarla sin que sepa nada...

Shira: Oye te veo algo perdido, ¿seguro que estas bien?

Jude: Claro que si pero tenemos que irnos ya.

Shira: Que? Por que? Acabamos de llegar.

Jude: Ya, pero... Esta oscureciendo y cuando este todo oscuro sera muy dificil y peligroso volver

Shira: Somos sables, creo que podemos cuidarnos solitos, ademas no hay depredadores.

Eso es lo que tu crees...

Jude: Tu solo hazme caso porfavor.

Shira: Oh, vamos. Se que pasa algo y no me voy a mover de aqui hasta que lo sepa.

**POV Crash y Eddie**

Estamos escondidos a distancia viendo y escuchando todo.

Crash: No hay nada extraño, CAMBIO Y CORTO.

Eddie: Yo tampoco veo nada extraño, CAMBIO Y CORTO.

Seguimos mirando.

Jude: Shira... (Pone cara de apenado) Tengo que decirte algo... Mira, todo esto era un trampa, te espera un ataque de la manada antigua de Diego...

Crash y Eddie: Que!?

* * *

**OMG, Era una trampaa! 0_o Q le pasara a Shira? Jude se arrepentira y les ayudara? Q hara Diego? Y la manada? Q pasara entre Diego y Soto? Y entre Diego y Jude? Todo en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Espero que os haya gustado, REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Shira**

Shira: (Sorprendida) ¿¡Que!?

Jude: Todo esto eran ordenes de mi lider, tenia que llevarte hasta el, te queria como su pareja... (Dice con la cabeza baja y apenada)

Shira: No, no, no... ¿¡Como has podido hacerme esto!?

Jude: Shira, lo siento, ahora me e dado cuenta de lo que quería hacer esta no mal, sino fatal... Porfavor perdoname, te juro que resolveré esto.

Shira: (Sin fiarme de el) No... Diego tenía razon...

Jude: Shira, confía en mi.

Shira: Por que tendría que fiarme de ti?

Jude: Porque... Me gustas.

**POV Diego**

Sigo discutiendo con Sid si estoy celoso o no, hasta que veo que Crash y Eddie vienen corriendo muy asustados.

Crash: Diego! Yo... El... (Ha corrido tanto que apenas puede respirar)

Eddie: hemos... Visto... (Dice igual que Crash)

Diego: oh vamos! Que pasa!?

Crash: (traga mucho aire y luego se pone a hablar)Jude trabaja para tu antigua manada y a llevado a Shira a una trampa!

Diego: Ja! Te dije que tramaba algo!(Digo mirando a Sid)... Espera,mi antiguo paquete!?

Eddie: SI!

Sid: Que!? Pero si deberian estar muertos es imposible!

Diego: Donde estan!?

Crash: En una cascada cerca de aqui!

Diego: Sid, avisa a los demas, yo voy en busca de Shira.

Sid: super Diego al rescate, mientras super Sid el perezoso avisa a los demas... Buen plan!

Sid se aleja corriendo con Crash y Eddie (todo lo que puede correr Sid) y yo a corro hacia la cascada.

**POV Shira**

Shira: Jude...

Jude: Mira, no se si yo te gusto, pero tu me importas y antes estaba demasiado ciego para verlo... Yo fui el primero que te vi cuando vosotros pisasteis esta isla. Fui a avisar a Soto, le dije que eras guapisima y me dijo que te trajera, asi que es culpa mia, de verdad que lo siento... (Dice muy apenado)

Shira: (Sorprendida y enfadada a la vez) Entonces, tu as creado todo esto y ahora quieres salvarme porque te gusto?

Jude: Si...

¿Debo creerle? Parece verdad pero no se... Entonces veo como Diego inmobiliza a Jude.

Diego: Alejate de ella!

Jude: Quita de encima! (Dice intentando empujarlo hacia arriba, pero Diego es mas fuerte)

Me acerco corriendo a ellos.

Shira: Diego quita de encima!

Diego: (Se vuelve hacia mi) Te a tendido una trampa y le proteges!?

Shira: Si es verdad me a tendido una trampa... Pero me va a ayudar a salir de ella.

Diego: (Me mira confundido) Y por que confias en el?

Shira: Por que me a demostrado que puedo fiarme.

* * *

**POV Sid**

Por fin llego a la manada.

Sid: Chicos!

Manny: Sid! No grites, que pasa?

Sid: Soto habia mandado a Jude para tender una trampa a Shira!

Ellie: Que!? Imposible si es un encanto.

Morita: Un momento... Donde esta Jake!?

Miran al rededor pero no lo ven.

Manny: Se a ido!

Crash: Rapido, Diego a ido a buscara Shira y Jude, tenemos que ayudarle.

Manny: De acuerdo, Ellie, Morita esperad aqui.

Ellie: No Manny.

Manny: Podria ser peligroso!

Morita: La tita Shira y el tito Diego estan en peligro, no nos vamos a quedar aqui paradas.

Manny: Vale, pero tened mucho cuidado!

Ellie y Morita: Si!

Sid: Puedo quedarme aqui yo por ellas?

Manny: No!

Sid: (Cara triste) Vale :(

* * *

**POV Shira**

Diego suelta a Jude.

Jude: Tenemos poco tiempo, pocos minutos despues de que anochezca estaran aqui.

Diego: Mirad, lo que vamos a hacer es-(le interrumpen)

- Diego, Diego, Diego... Que de tiempo amigo, veo que no solo hemos conseguido a la preciosa gatita... (Dice una voz profunda y tenebrosa)

* * *

**Voz profunda y tenebrosa... ¿? Quien sera?... Claramente todos lo sabeis no se pa que pongo eso. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Es la primera tarde sin tarea que tengo desde que empzo el cursoooo! Ahora creo que voy a empezar unas entrevistas de los personajes de ice age...**

**COMENTAD!**


	9. FIN

**POV Diego**

Me giro y no me gusta lo que me encuentro.

Soto: Que de tiempo sin vernos "amigo".

Me quedo paralizado.

Soto: Que? No me dices ni hola?

Jude: Soto...

Soto: Jude! Ya veo que has cumplido con tu mision mejor de lo que pensaba...

Jude: No! Soto, no voy a dejar que lo hagas!

Soto: JAJAJAJA, Creeis que podeis vencernos!? Somos mas y mas fuertes.

Me fijo que no solo estan Zeke, Lenny y (**nota: no me acuerdo del nombre del otro**) , tambien hay mas sables...

Soto: Diego, donde esta eso a lo que llamas "manada". Te ha dejado solo? Pobrecito.

Diego: No me han dejado solo...

Soto: AH, NO? Entonces donde estan?

Manny: Aqui.

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro a toda la manada.

Sid: Super perezoso cumplio su mision, pa que veas que si se hacer algo Diego.

Le sonrio.

Soto: Bueno, mira a quienes tenemos aqui, al perezoso, el gordinflas y su familia.

Manny: No estoy gordo, es el pelo...

Soto: Chicos, atacad, pero no toqueis a Diego, ni a Jude, ni a la gatita.

Chicos: Si.

Veo como se empieza una pelea, entonces Soto se acerca a mi.

Soto: Tu y yo tenemos que resolver algo.

Diego: Acercate si te atreves.

Intenta lanzarse encima mia, pero le esquivo. Entonces empezamos a pelear.

**POV Shira**

Todo el mundo esta peleando, veo como Soto y Diego pelean. Quiero meterme en la pelea y ayudar a Diego, pero se que el quiere resolver esto por su cuenta.

Entonces Jude se acerca a mi.

Jude: Rapido vamonos!

Shira: Que!? Tenemos que ayudarles!

Jude: Oh porfavor, vamonos olvidate de ellos desde ahora solo estaremos tu y yo.

Shira: Perdona!? Quien ha dicho que tu me gustas a mi!?

Jude: Porfavor Shira ven conmigo.

Shira: No!

Jude: Pero que te importan ellos!?

Shira: Mucho, me importan mucho...

Morita se acerca a mi.

Morita: Shira! Menos mal que estas bien...

Shira: Yo estoy bien , pero tu que haces aqui!? Tu padre sabe que estas aqui!?

Morita: Si lo sabe, ahora tenemos un plan vamos a arrinconarlos hasta ese acantilado (dice señalando un acantilado no muy lejos) y entonces se derrumbara todo y caeran al vacio.

Shira: Por que se va a derrumbar todo?

Morita: Louis se a encargado de eso.

Shira: De acuerdo.

Cada vez estamos mas cerca del acantilado, entonces estan ya casi al vacio. Pero hay un problema, Diego esta tambien mas cerca del acantilado.

Todo empieza a tambalearse.

Manny: Diego, corre!

Diego al darse cuenta empieza a correr, y consigue salvarse, pero no es el unico... Soto tambien.

Soto: Aun no habeis acabado conmigo...

Soto se acerca a Manny y lo pilla desprevenido, le da un zarpazo y Manny cae al suelo.

Ellie: Manny! (Dice acercandose a Manny) Estas bien?

Manny: Si, pero necesito descansar.

Soto: Y ahora con el mamut fuera de juego te toca a ti Diego...

Empiezan otra vez a pelear, Soto le da un zarpazo a Diego y queda rendido en el suelo. Va a darle otro pero grito.

Shira: No! Para!

Se gira para verme.

Soto: JAJAJA,la gatita quiere salvar a este traidor, que bonito, mira princesita, no le hago mas daño si te vienes conmigo...

Ellie: Nunca se ira contigo!

Soto: Eso ya lo veremos, (ve como Diego empieza a levantarse y le vuelve a arañar)

Shira: Espera!

Entonces Crash y Eddie aparecen de la nada y empiezan a tirarle bolitas y Sid a tirarle piedras (no demasiado grandes)

Soto: AU!

Empieza a irse hacia atras donde esta el acantilado, aprobecho y me acerco y le empujo hacia el acantilado.

Crash y Eddie. Choca esos cinco hermano! (Dicen mientras chocan)

Yo y Sid nos acercamos a Diego.

Shira: Diego! Estas bien?

Diego: Si solo son unos arañazos.

Sid: Oh Diego, que susto me habias dado (dice abranzodolo)

Diego: Demasiado cerca (dice alejandolo)

Sid pone cara triste.

Diego: Pero has estado muy bien, gracias.

Sid: No hay de que, para eso esta una manada.

Sonrio, estoy feliz, muy feliz, me alegro de que este bien, pero, ¿por que me alegro tanto? Y, ¿por que tenia tanto miedo a que le hiciera daño?

Diego: Y gracias a ti tambien Shira, me as salvado la vida.

Shira: Alguien me dijo una vez que es lo que se hace en una manada.

Me sonrie. Entonces vienen Manny y Ellie. Parece que Manny esta mejor.

Manny: Diego! Estas bien! Menos mal...

Diego: Si amigo.

Ellie: Volvamos a la cueva.

Volvemos a la cueva, todo el mundo esta preocupado por Diego y tambien por Manny, a mi tambien me ha preguntado si me han hecho algo pero yo e respondido que no.

Shira: Voy a ir a dar una vuelta.

Ellie: Estas segura? Es muy tarde...

Shira: Tranquila no tardare mucho.

**POV Diego**

No paran de preguntarme si estoy bien y yo no paro de responder que si. Pero... Y Shira?

Diego: Donde esta Shira?

Ellie: Ha dicho que iva a dar una vuelta.

Buck: Por fin!

Diego: Por fin?

Buck: Ah no es que Crash Eddie y yo hicimos una apuesta a ver cuanto aguantaba sin hablar y ahora a acabado.

Diego: Ya decia yo que no te oía demasiado.

Manny: Es muy tarde es mejor que Shira vuelva ya.

Diego: Ya voy yo a buscarla.

Sid: Pero si estas herido! Ya voy yo.

Diego: No Sid, ya has hecho bastante de super heroe hoy.

Salgo en busca de Shira.

**POV Shira**

Estoy sentada en la cascada que me enseño Jude, se ha ido. Dijo que tenia que buscar su destino, le dije que se quedara pero no quiso. Dijo que si queria me fuera con el pero... No. Me he quedado.

Este sitio es hermoso. Me siento muy bien aqui. Pero aun hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por que me siento tan rara?

Intento pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si me hubiera ido con Jude. ¿Que habría pasado? ¿Me enamoraría de el? No se.

¿Por que no me he ido? ¿Que me retiene? ¿Es la manada? Tengo que admitir que les he cogido cariño, incluso a Buck y la abuelita. Pero... ¿Es solo eso lo que me retiene?

Una gran pregunta... ¿Es Diego? En una parte si. Pero en otra no se...

Algo interrumpe mis pensamientos.

- Estas bien? , pareces pensativa.

Me giro y me encuentro a Diego mirandome preocupado.

Shira. No es nada. Que haces aqui? Estas herido.

Diego: Ya pero Manny dijo que era muy tarde asi que he venido a buscarte.

Shira: Sabes? Se volver solita.

Diego: Y no lo dudaba. Pero no estabas pensando en volver ahora verdad?

Shira: Pues no.

Me sonrie, esa sonrisa me anima.

Diego: Jude se ha ido, se que te pregunto si te ivas con el pero... ¿ Por que no te has ido? El es un sable y bueno... No tiene una manada loca.

Shira: No lo se ni yo. Supongo que habré cogido cariño a la manada...

Diego: A la manada?

Esa pregunta me derritio. A la manada?

Shira: Em.. Si. Por ?

Diego: ( Desilusionado) No nada.

Shira: Bueno volvamos.

Diego: Espera. Antes queria decirte algo.

Shira: El que?

Diego. Solo quería decirte... que eres una persona muy importante en mi vida y espero que formes siempre parte de ella. Y espero que nunca cambies por que me encantas, y que tienes una personalidad que te hace unica y maravillosa. Eres lo mas bello que mis ojos an visto. Y solo queria decirte que, te quiero. Desde el primer momento en que te vi.

No hablo, no me muevo y apenas puedo respirar. Esta diciendo que me quiere? Y pense que este día no podía tener mas emociones fuertes. Pero ahora, ¿ le quiero? Se muy bien la respuesta.

Diego: (Temiendo que no sintiera lo mismo) Lo s-siento, lo-lo he dicho sin pensar, yo...

No le da tiempo a terminar la frase, porque le callo con un beso. Un beso que significa el comienzo de una nueva vida y de un dilema.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, este es el ultimo capitulo. COMENTAD!**


End file.
